


of beauty

by whimsicott



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Oikawa Tooru does not like fucking on a bed, but since Ushijima flew twenty-seven hours to see him, he supposes he should reward him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	of beauty

Oikawa Tooru does not like fucking on a bed.

There are various reasons for that, and as his head hits the pillow under him, all those reasons swirl in his head. For one, it makes him feel like he’s frail, like a prince in a castle that should be taken care of. For two, he does not like how Ushijima is looking down on him as the larger man pins him down. For three, and this is the biggest reason, he hates how fucking on a bed makes him more than sex friends. It makes it feel like they’re going steady, and Oikawa does not like to admit that he might be going steady with Ushijima.

But then again, what are they? The fact is that they have sex. The fact is that Ushijima has flown twenty-seven hours from Poland to Argentina to meet Oikawa.

And it’s because he has flown all that distance that they’re fucking on a bed right now. Ushijima likes fucking on a bed, and Oikawa is rewarding him for all his efforts to come to see him. After all, Oikawa is probably not going to fly to Poland to see Ushijima. No, thank you. The air in the airplane makes his skin crack and he hates that. 

He doesn't know what Ushijima likes about fucking on the bed. Maybe it’s him being able to look down on Oikawa. Maybe it’s just the fact that it’s comfortable. Or maybe.

“Is it because I’m pretty?” Oikawa asks coyly, a smirk on his face.

Ushijima looks at him keenly, like he’s studying every little bit of Oikawa, down to the very way that Oikawa is breathing under him. Then, he nods slowly, as if reaching a conclusion: “you are pretty.”

Oikawa scoffs, but before he can say anything else, he feels Ushijima’s lips against his own. The kiss is chaste at first, the kind that Oikawa hates, but soon, Ushijima pushes his tongue past Oikawa’s lips. Now this, Oikawa likes. The messy, needy kisses showing that they’re using each other for their bodies. That the fast, thumping beat in his chest is for the thrill and not because he likes Ushijima.

Ushijima’s hands move up Oikawa’s shirt, pushing it up to his chest. Oikawa feels cool, stale air on his skin, shivering ever so slightly. Still, he raises his hand, helping Ushijima get the shirt off his body. His chest heaves when the shirt is completely off him.

For a second, Ushijima stops. He looks at Oikawa’s body, honed from his years of playing volleyball.

“What are you looking at?” Oikawa huffs.

Without saying anything, Ushijima pushes his hand on Oikawa’s body. His hand is rough and blistered, and Oikawa leans into the sensation, breathing steadily. Then, Ushijima leans in, placing a gentle kiss on Oikawa’s neck.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Oikawa warns. Marks are for lovers, and whatever they are, ‘lovers’ is not quite the word for it. Their trysts should be fleeting, easily forgotten by tomorrow.

Even if they won’t quite let up tomorrow. Ushijima is going to be in Argentina for a week, officially to observe their volleyball practice. Unofficially, they will be enjoying each other’s bodies for the seven days to come.

Ushijima complies anyway. His kisses on Oikawa’s body are gentle and fleeting. For a second, Oikawa almost regrets telling him to not leave a mark. After all, these soft kisses are far too kind, far too chaste for Oikawa’s tastes. They’re supposed to be rougher, thirstier. But he’s said what he said, and he can’t take it back now.

Instead, he pulls on Ushijima’s hair as the other man makes his way down Oikawa’s chest. This does nothing to stop the kisses from being gentle and soft, and Oikawa clicks his tongue at this. He pulls Ushijima up, and the other man looks at him questioningly.

Oikawa leans in close, kissing Ushijima with tongue and teeth. It’s messy, it’s needy, it’s not gentle, and for a second, that’s exactly what Oikawa needs. He feels Ushijima’s tongue against his own, he lets his teeth graze against Ushijima’s lips. And when he’s done, they part with a bit of saliva still connecting them.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima mutters, dark eyes looking straight into Oikawa’s. Oikawa, in return, licks his lips.

“What’s wrong, Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa asks.

Ushijima does not move. He continues to watch Oikawa. Oikawa can’t find himself reflected in those eyes, however.

“You’re making me feel uneasy,” Oikawa laughs.

And then, almost too quickly, Ushijima moves. He pushes Oikawa back down on the bed under him, his head landing on the soft pillow. Then, needily, hungrily, he takes kisses from Oikawa’s lips once more. Tongue and teeth once more, the way that Oikawa likes it.

But at the end is a final, soft kiss. Lips against lips, warm and soft and comfortable. When Ushijima pulls himself up from this, Oikawa clicks his tongue.

“Ushiwaka-chan,” he says, his voice low and quiet. “What do you want?”

And Ushijima watches him once more, with those eyes that Oikawa can’t quite read. Ushijima seems to take in everything about this moment, burning it to the back of his mind. He speaks so slowly when he replies with a simple phrase: “you, I want you.”

“Me,” Oikawa laughs breathlessly. “How sappy.”

Before he could do anything, Ushijima unbuttons his jeans, pulling them and the boxers under them down past Oikawa’s ankles. Oikawa is now bare, exposed, feeling the cool air against every inch of his skin. He lets out a whimper, his body shivering slightly.

“Let me have you,” Ushijima says quietly.

Oikawa throws his head against the pillow. Then, as he looks at Ushijima from the corner of his eyes: “for now, sure.”

For a second, there’s a slight smile on Ushijima’s face. He leans down to kiss Oikawa on the cheek, before moving towards his ear. He bites Oikawa’s earlobe softly, but that does not last long either. Ushijima moves to Oikawa’s neck, placing a deep kiss on its crook.

Without leaving a mark, just as Oikawa told him to.

Ushijima moves away from Oikawa. And as he looks around the room, Oikawa knows exactly what he’s looking for.

“That drawer,” he points towards the little table beside his bed. Ushijima nods, reaching out and ruffling through it before he takes out a plastic bottle of lube. 

He concentrates on squeezing the content on to his hands. For that moment, his attention is not on Oikawa, and Oikawa finds himself a little frustrated. But soon, Ushijima’s dark eyes are back on Oikawa. 

Entirely on Oikawa, as he presses a finger into Oikawa’s hole.

The sudden intrusion makes Oikawa gasp. He’s used to taking more than a finger, sure, but the first push tends to send a little shock down his body as it adjusts to being penetrated. 

As Ushijima moves his single digit within Oikawa, he leans in. Kissing Oikawa once more. He starts it chaste, this time, but Oikawa does not let it stay chaste and soft. In fact, with his body reacting to being penetrated, a chaste kiss is definitely not enough for Oikawa. He pushes his tongue past Ushijima’s lips, entangling their tongues lewdly and hungrily.

While they continue to drown in kiss after kiss, Ushijima presses a second finger into Oikawa. He scissors his two fingers in Oikawa, stretching him carefully. Too carefully, Oikawa feels, and there comes that frustration of being treated like a precious prince in a castle.

“I can, aah, take more,” he runs his finger in Ushijima’s hair. “More.”

But this time, Ushijima does not comply. He continues to stretch Oikawa slowly and gently. And when Oikawa whines, he places a gentle kiss on Oikawa’s forehead. 

“Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa whines.

Then, out of nowhere, a third finger. This draws out a whimper from Oikawa as he bucks up to the sensation. Is Ushijima teasing him? Is Ushijima even capable of teasing? Oikawa does not know, but he lets out a whine once more.

“Soon,” Ushijima assures him, his free hand moving to brush back Oikawa’s hair. His eyes are on Oikawa’s face, observing his every reaction. Is it that interesting, watching him? Oikawa wonders. But he finds that he can’t quite choke out the question. Instead, he bites down on his trembling lower lip.

Ushijima continues to treat him gently as he fingers him. Hand in his hair, kisses that are quiet and kind, his breath, warm against Oikawa’s skin. Oikawa hates it, or so he convinces himself. He whines, wanting something rougher. He wants to be penetrated right now. Yet Ushijima continues to be slow, gentle, and patient. Too slow, gentle, and patient.

Finally, Ushijima takes his fingers out of Oikawa. Oikawa gasps at being empty for a second, but soon, he can feel the tip of Ushijima’s dick against his well-prepared hole. He wraps his arms around Ushijima’s neck, encouraging him to push forward. Wanting him to bottom out in one stroke.

But Ushijima is slow. He lets Oikawa’s body get used to every inch as he stretches him out bit by bit. He thrusts forward carefully.

“Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa groans. “Come on.”

Ushijima shakes his head. And with a single gentle kiss on Oikawa’s lips, he pushes his entire length in one go. The contrast of the kiss and the thrust draws out a moan from Oikawa as he tightens his hold of Ushijima.

“Now,” Oikawa says, a little breathless. “Move.”

Following Oikawa’s instruction, Ushijima moves, slowly at first, then quickly, moving in and out of Oikawa with desperation and need. While he fucks Oikawa, his hand is on Oikawa’s member, stroking it in a rhythm that matches his thrusts. 

Oikawa lets his hands claw on Ushijima’s back. It might be hypocritical of him to tell Ushijima not to leave a mark when his fingernails are digging on Ushijima’s skin, but with the little reason Oikawa has left as he’s drowned in pleasure, he tells himself that it’s Ushijima’s fault for being so gentle earlier. 

Every time Ushijima bottoms out, stretching Oikawa completely, Oikawa would moan. Oikawa seeks to silence this by kissing Ushijima, and Ushijima lets him. The kisses are the kind Oikawa likes, the fuck is the way Oikawa wants it.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima’s voice is shaky, a half-groan, a half-moan. 

“Yeah,” Oikawa replies. “Me too.”

Ushijima draws his member out of Oikawa. He places it on top of Oikawa’s cock, stroking both erections with his rough hands. Soon, they come, spilling on Oikawa’s bare stomach. 

For a second, they’re breathless. For a second, they look at each other like they’re the only two people in this world. 

Then Oikawa laughs softly.

“Ushiwaka-chan,” he starts. “You’re too gentle with me.”

“And you’re too beautiful,” Ushijima counters, like that explains everything.

Oikawa shakes his head with a smile.

He still hates fucking on a bed. It’s too soft for him, too gentle for him. 

But being called beautiful, commanding all the attention, being everything in Ushijima’s dark eyes -- turns out, that isn’t all that bad.


End file.
